Common dispensers for certain viscous fluid products, e.g. pastes such as toothpaste, cheese, and the like, include rigid containers having pump mechanisms for delivering the product. A variety of means have been utilized to provide an indication of remaining product volume in such containers. For instance, in certain dispensers the rigid walls are transparent. In other cases the bottom of the dispenser comprises a movable piston-like plate which is sealed to the inner wall of dispenser and advances toward the delivery end of the dispenser as the product is delivered. Because the product is contained within a rigid container, an inherent disadvantage of such dispensers is that a residual volume of product cannot be removed from the dispenser and is therefor wasted. To improve the economics of providing products in such dispensers, it has been suggested that the product be provided in a flexible inner container, e.g. a plastic bag, within a rigid outer container having a fixed bottom and non-transparent side walls. A disadvantage of such containers is a lack of visual indicator or remaining volume in the dispenser. For instance, an indication that one-half, three-quarters or so of the contents have been consumed would be especially useful to allow timely replenishment with a new dispenser.